monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Barroth Ecology
In-Game Information Barroth usually remain beneath the mud, perhaps to shield themselves from heat; they are even known to fling mud to attack. They will charge in a frenzy at anything that disturbs their bogs. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Crown Head Wyvern *Family: Barroth Barroth were the first Brute Wyverns ever discovered. There is a subspecies that has adapted to the Tundra. Habitat Range In the New World, Barroth are commonly found in or close to watering holes and oases, staying in the more vegetated sections and avoiding the hottest portions of the plains. Barroth were previously thought to only inhabit the harsh areas like the Sandy Plains but the creatures have been seen in the Deserted Island. Barroth will migrate here, when particularly long droughts in the Sandy Plains dry up their favored bogs and watering holes. In the Old World Barroth inhabit the Desert and Dunes. Ecological Niche Barroth mostly eat Neopteron such as Altaroth and Bnahabra. Extremely territorial, they will lie in wait underneath their bogs and lash out at anything that disturbs them. Due to their aggression and power, only the most powerful predators of the desert such as Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Sand Barioth and Nibelsnarf would dare fight one. Despite coexsisting with such powerful predators, Barroth have been witnessed fighting and defeating Rathian. This shows that these creatures are quite powerful in their own right. Barroth of the New World have been sighted in the Wildspire Waste, where it stands at a rather odd position in the food chain. Barroth's insect diet makes most smaller monsters safe from their predatory behavior, while monsters that could overpower them mostly have no interest preying on the Brute Wyvern, although Barroth's territorial behavior more ofen than not put them at odds with other residents species like Rathian, Anjanath and even Diablos. A well known behavior of Barroth is their mutual aggression with Jyuratodus, with whom the Brute Wyverns often fight with over common interest of claiming territory on muddy sites. Biological Adaptations The average size of an adult Barroth is approximately 1406.7cm. Male Barroth have larger crowns than females. Barroth are perfectly adapted to life in the Sandy Plains. They cool down in mudpools at the hottest parts of the day. Its nostrils are located on the top of its head, which allows it to almost completely submerge itself in mud for prolonged periods of time without the danger of suffocating. In addition, its feet are lobed, presumably to enable it to walk on the top of mud without getting stuck. Like alligators and crocodiles, Barroth are very hard to detect when submerged, only having the crown of its head visible. This gives them the perfect chance to ambush intruders from the cover of its bog. Although some hunters find it easy to find them when they're submerged. Behavior Although docile when undisturbed, Barroth become extremely territorial when a creature interrupts its sleep. It will release an initial warning roar. If that fails, it will continuously attack until the threat is exterminated. Barroth engage in exceptionally brutal fights when looking for bogs of their own. The bogs that Barroth prefer are rare in the desert, therefore these fights happen often.The breeding habits of the Barroth consist of males allowing numerous females to reside with them in their bogs before mating with them. After mating, the female will make a nest and lay ten or more eggs. After hatching, the young stay close to where they were born eating insects around their home until large enough to travel on their own. Sources *Monster Hunter 3 *Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Monster Hunter XX *https://www.famitsu.com/blog/otsuka/2009/08/mh33009.html *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 3" Category:Monster Ecology Category:Brute Wyvern Ecology